User talk:Floyd702
Welcome to Wikitroid! Floyd702, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 14:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Please use the Preview button On the Forum:How to destroy the Hive Mecha?, you had made several consecutive edits to what you posted. This makes it harder for administrators like me to patrol. Please use the preview button (next to the save page button) to make sure it looks the way you want it to look. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Psst! I got a little tip for you. Before you save a page, look to the right of the Save button and you should see a Preview button. You can use this to see how your edit looks before you actually send it, kind of like looking at a rough draft. If you see something you don't like, you can change it before anyone else sees it. Plus, this helps the admins who have to check EVERY edit, and lots of consecutive bogs them down. Well, that's all I got. Happy editing! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 17:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :That is what I said above. :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Uhh, *cough*, right I knew that. I was just, um, you know, making the point clearer. Yeah, YEAH, that's it! I was making sure you got your point across! please believe it, pliease please please! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I noticed my post seemed unclear when I was making it and couldn't think of a way to word it better. However, the real reason you posted was because you missed my post. :P :::Lets stop using Floyd's talk page to chat. It is kinda rude to use other users' talk pages. :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Point taken guys. Problem is I am born and bread Dutch, learned a bit of English in highschool but that's it. So after posting I usually notice some spelling errors and typos. But I will view my messages before posting next time. Also sign them from now on. (Floyd702 12:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC))